


Silence

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Category: Third Watch
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written pre 2005. Posting for archival purposes.Can Faith find the silence she craves?
Relationships: Maurice Boscorelli/Faith Yokas





	Silence

Being married is lonely. When you’ve been with someone so long, all the passion disappears. I can’t remember the last time I felt sexy, or even the last time I felt wanted.

You can tell something’s bothering me. You keep stealing glances when you think I’m not looking. You want to say something, I can tell, but uncertainty guards your tongue. I’m uncertain too, what do I tell you, how can I ever convey the emotions that run through me?

We change in silence. I used to relish these moments of silence, now they serve only to remind me of the emptiness that is my life. And my life is empty. Fred and I have become roommates. We go through the motions of a marriage, keep up appearances, but it’s not enough, it’s not what I want, or need.

“Faith? You okay?”

Your voice breaks through my musing.

“Peachy,” I hear myself respond but it’s distant.

“You wanna grab a drink or something?” you ask.

I hesitate, do I? I don’t know what I want.

“Sure.”

You smile then, your eyes sparkling with light.

“Great, you ready?”

“Yeah.”

I follow you out of the locker room, down to your car.

“Where do you wanna go?”

I don’t answer right away. I feel like I’ve broken so many rules tonight, pushed past so many barriers, the simple question is too much.

“Can we just drive?” I ask.

You look perplexed but nod your agreement. We weave through the deserted streets, aimlessly turning corners, a right here, a left there, it doesn’t matter.

“Stop.” It’s a command. You obey.

“Faith? We’re in the middle of nowhere.”

I look at you then, make eye contact for the first time in days. Leaning forward I catch you off guard as I press my lips to yours.

Your response is slow but eager. I smile against your mouth, this is what I want, and need.

“What was that for?” you ask as we break apart.

“Do you want me Bosco?” is my reply

You looked startled, frightened even.

“It’s okay if you don’t,” I continue.

“No, it’s not that, it’s just…. Yeah, I want you,” you finally say, resolve replacing the confused look you wore earlier.

“I want you too,” I tell you.

You don’t respond but lean in to capture my lips this time. It’s nice to be on the receiving end.

I brace myself against your chest and deepen the kiss. You moan your approval, the sound sending shivers down my spine.

You push me away and for a moment I think you’re rejecting me. My heart breaks and I realize just how much you mean to me. My confidence is renewed when you motion to the backseat, always the gentleman.

It’s awkward but we manage to climb across the front seats without leaving the warmth of the car. I order you to sit so I can straddle your lap. You arch an eyebrow in amusement but oblige me.

I listen to your intake of breath as I run my hands across your chest, down your arms, and back again. Your own hands have found their way to the buttons on my blouse.

We fumble like two inexperienced teenagers, the process of undressing far more difficult then it should be.

I arch back, your hands steadying me, holding me secure. You take my exposure as permission and bring my nipple into your mouth. The feel of your tongue is warm, and cold, and soft, and hard and I can’t help but cry out at the sensation. How long has it been since a man last touched me?

Your hand seeks out my core, a look of surprise and pride flash across your features at finding me wet. My own hands run your length causing your eyes to roll back into your head.

“Faith, I need you, please, now,” you whisper, your voice hoarse with arousal.

Grinning I once again find your lips, my tongue probing the inner walls of your mouth. I position you against my entrance. Your hands splayed across my hips, guiding me, forcing my submission.

Pain flashes through my body as you stretch me. You stop, doubt written on your face. I whimper my protest as I look into your eyes, telling you it’s okay, not to stop.

No words are exchanged, you can read me so well, I think maybe that’s why I love you. Not that I’ll ever tell you that.

My head swims with emotion, my body burning with sensation, I’m close, very close. You see my need, my frustration and soon your hand seeks out my clit. A single twist is enough to send me flying over the precipice, you’re name called out with my last breath.

We stay entwined after, unconcerned with where we are, what we’ve done. I’ve never felt so connected to you, never felt so relaxed, so at peace. This is the silence I crave, the silence I need.


End file.
